This invention relates to a link and to a method of forming a link.
Links are in common usage in many manufacturing environments including, for example, the automotive environment. In each case where a link is required, especially in the automotive environment, it is critical that the link satisfactorily perform its pivotal interconnecting functions, that the link provide adequate strength to preclude failure of the link or failure of the associated linkage assembly, that the weight of the link be minimized, and that the link be manufacturable at a minimal cost.
Whereas cast or forged links generally provide adequate performance and provide adequate strength, they tend to be relatively heavy and relatively expensive, and whereas stamped links are generally lightweight and inexpensive, they often have marginal strength, particularly in heavy duty applications, and often provide only marginal performance.